Choices
by XXXbloodyXheartXXX
Summary: Jasper was hiding something from me, from everyone really. What was it? Characters a bit OOC, and some pairs are same, some are not. M for reasons
1. New Girl

**My first story in a really long time. Wow. Here goes nothing.**

**Jasper POV**

There's a new student coming to Forks High, a girl specifically. Today is suppose to be her first day. The school's been buzzing with anticipation for about a week for Mayday Ann Smith, the 'gansta' girl. Iu have .ittle expectation that she really is 'gangsta'; maybe a little rough around the edges, because she is from the streets, but nothing more than that. The talk of her was driving me up the wall. Couldn't they find something else to talk about?

It didn't help that my first class of the day was Historical Debate; it would be a great class, however, no one, not even my 'family' would debate me.

Just then the new girl walked in two minutes before the bell; the Mr. 'I have two doctorates in history so I'm better than everyone else' signed the most annoying piece of paper ever. Mayday took a seat in the middle of the room, almost across from me. The desks were arranged in an awkward semicircle. Mayday took out a thick book from her messenger bag. It had a Russian title on the cover.

Huh?

So she might know Russian or she took out the book so someone could start up a conversation with her.

I studied her features while she read intensely. Mayday has long, slightly wavy, black hair; which went down to the top of her hips. Mayday's skin contrasted greatly with her hair, she was pale; almost as pale as we were. But her paleness looked more natural than our skin does. It was flawless, from what I could see. Maydays eyes were a 'true' green color. Most human's eyes, that were green, don't really look green. Here's were clearly green.

The bell rung, pulling me back to reality; Rosalie's and Emmett's conversation ended.

Mr. Harris, . Mr. 'Know it All', got off his chair and went up to the front of the class. "Today is the holocaust debate," with a soft sigh, mayday closed her book and looked up at Mr. Harris with an odd expression; intrigued? "Who wants to debate?"

I stood up and went up to the closest podium. "I'm debating for the holocaust was a bad thing." I said duming down my language.

Mayday looked at me with curiosity; it was covered in a thick layer of boredom. I felt the fear from the students, except on. Mayday stood up and walked to the nearest podium to her. "I'm debating for the holocaust was a good thing."

"Mayda-"

"Don't call me Mayday. It's just may."

"Okay 'May,'" anger in his voice. "you don't have to debate today."

"Whatever."

Mr. Harris went back to his chair and sat down. "It doesn't matter who starts."

"You can go." She offered.

Why?

I started my speech; as I talked I said the same things out how many lives were lost, the usual reasons. Then I finished with a half assed ending. May looked at me, bored. Then she gave her speech, and it was told so passionately, some people started to question if the holocaust was really a bad thing. Then she finished with a strong ending; unlike my own speech.

"So you're saying it was a good thing that millions of people died."

"No, I'm saying that a few million people can now save a few billion people. And in my book billion is bigger than million."

Some people snickered.

I started at her in amazement. She won this debate. She was calm and confidant. The bell rung and the students scurried out of this classroom. Rosalie, Emmett, May, and I remain. May gatherer her book and messenger bag, and walked up to me. I took in her scent, it was desirable, very luscious. My mouth filled with venom as her scent, but soon as my mouth 'watered,' it quickly disappeared. Her scent relaxed me. Her scent calmed my vampire instincts. Calming. Comforting. I lavaished in her scent.

"Thanks for the great debate. It was fun. It's also nice to finally talk to someone who has some intelligence in their brains." She said as her mouth curled a little into s smile.

"I know the feeling." I said, returning her smile. "Jasper Hale." I reached out my hand as I spoke my name.

"May Smith." Taking my hand, her touched filled me with warmth and a gentlness that I could not disgribe. Her touch calmed my vampire instincts even more. "I mean Smith-Swan."

I chuckled a little as we shook hands. "not use to your own last name." I stated.

"The Smith I'm use too, not the swan part. Well see you around." She said as she left go og my hand.

**May POV**

Jasper. That name brought on a strong wave of pain through my heart. Out of habit, I looked at my right forearm. It was covered; but I knew what was underneath my clothing.

I walked into my next class; there was a girl who was in my last class. Vampire and their stupid speed. I can run faster than they, but I don't risk doing that. Sloppy. The girl had long blonde hair and was extremely gorgeous. No one was sitting next to her.

I went up to the teacher and handed her the stupid piece of paper for her to sign. As soon as she signed it, I sat down next to the vampire girl. She looked at me in confusion. "I can move if you want me to. I wouldn't mind." I said honestly. Her face softened and smiled.

"It's okay, you can sit next to me. No one, except my family, likes to sit next to me. Don't know why though."

"It's because you have god like beautify and they are all intimidated by your beauty."

"I know I'm beautiful, but not hat extreme."

We both laughed a little.

"My name's Rosalie Hale."

"What's your relation to Jasper?" I asked.

"He's my brother, we're twins."

No, you're not. "That's pretty cool. I'm May."

"I heard you talking to my brother."

I chuckled a little. "So what class is this?"

"A.P. World History."

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I asked for my schedule to be history heavy with some advance history classes. I wasn't expecting to be in an A.P class."

"There's either normal history or A.P history or the Historical debate class."

"What is up with that class anyway?"

"It's a both a history class and an English class. For the more advance students only. For a week we debate whatever topic the teacher gives us the Friday before. The winner of the topic is announced on Monday morning. However, last week we didn't have a topic to debate about. It was all testing."

"That's pretty cool."

"I think you kicked Jasper's ass in the debate."

We both laughed as the bell rung. The students raced into the classroom and took their seats; class begun. Which was boring. History itself is interesting, but when the medium for learning is boring, it kinda sucks. The rest of the class went by without any other stimulation.

When class ended, Rosalie and I exchanged goodbyes and left the classroom together.

Just like in A.P World history, no stimulation had happened. The most active thing I did was getting the stupid piece of paper signed. I my next two classes, neither Jasper or Rosalie were in them, so I sat in the back, making it that much harder for people to stare at me.

When lunch finally rolled around, I was very tempted to go someplace else for the lunch period. But I was new, people would notice.

Lunch was the battlefield of teenagers and I was always the underdogs.

This was going to suck big time.

**Edward POV**

"What's she like?" Alice enthusiastically asked jasper and Rosalie as she sat down across from me.

Jasper shrugged as he said, "not really sure how to answer that." Memories of his first period flashed through his mind.

"I like her, so far. She doesn't ask stupid questions." Rosalie answered, playing with her fries.

"I wonder why she's in two advance _history_ classes." Emmitt asked, out loud to no one in particular.

"Maybe she likes history." Jasper answering Emmett's questions.

"No teenage human likes history that much." Emmett stated.

Ignoring Emmett, Jasper turned to Alice. "Is she in any other classes with us?" jasper clenched his fists as two girls walked by.

"Not sure. She's hard to see for me."

Speaking of the devil, May walk in and quickly gotten food: three apples, apple juice, and a bag of pretzels; which she put that in her messenger bag. She looked around, she spotted us Rosalie. She began to walk over, but stop after three steps, and went over to an empty table.

Didn't humans, especially teenagers, like to be with other humans. Maybe they didn't have to talk or not, just had to be near each other. Strange girl. I tried reading her mind, but nothing was coming from her.

"Anything?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Why didn't she come over and ask to sit with us?" Rosalie asked.

"No idea." I answered.

Rosalie began to get up and go over there as just that, but Mike had beaten her to it. He was making the 'moves' on her.

"Leave me the fuck along1" May shouted. The cafeteria looked over to her.

**May POV**

"Why not?" Mike asked, taking another damn bite from _my_ apple. "Go out with me? I can make you feel _very _welcomed to forks."

I shivered at the thought of any girl having sex with this asshole.

"Thinking about it?" he asked trying to sound seductive. Epic fail.

"Nope. I'm thinking of ways I could kick your ass."

"You know how to fight?" he asked. Mike was more turned on now.

"Yes. I know over hundred thirty different ways to fight, and I'm a master at them all." I bragged. I grabbed my remaining, untouched, apple and walked away, before gets me so pissed off I might do something I don't want to do. It's all about choices. Right?

Mike caught up to me, grabbed my arm. Fear and anger filled me. I quickly flipped him, making him land on his back.

"Don't touch me." I said with anger in my voice.

"Wow, you're so hot."

"Go fuck yourself."

I left the cafeteria, and headed to my next class. Hearing the students all abuzz over me. I couldn't tell if it were a good or bad thing. I was still fuming. I began to eat my apple, and instead of going to my next class, I just wondered the halls. Fuck Mike.


	2. Wanting

**Edward POV**

I ended the class and sat down at my assigned seat. May has yet to show up. Maybe she skipped, embarrassed by the little incident in the cafeteria. Just as I was about to get up to go find her, May walked in, walking right passed the fan. I caught her scent. I held my breath. Her scent was so lavishing. My mouth filled with venom. I wanted to take her right then and there. Not caring about the teenage humans reactions. The only thing that made me restrain myself was the thought of putting my family through hell to cover up my mistakes and having to move again. Why did she have to smell so good? How could Jasper handle this?

May sat down next to me as she pulled out a thick book. There was a Russian title on the front. Did she speak and read Russian, or was this an act? I moved away from her as much as I could in this suddenly too small table.

The bell rung. Crap! Still an hour to go.

May continued to read, until the teacher began to talk, then she put the book away. She looked so disappointed. Still holding my breath. How can such a little girl be such a big problem? My mouth keeps filling with venom. Damn little girl. I couldn't read her mind. Why was that? I could always read people's minds, but hers. Why not her mind? Damn her scent. What was she thinking about? Why wasn't she taking any notes?

She sighed softly.

If my eyes could water, they would be right now. Her scent filled me and it burned. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to kill her and feed upon her blood.

No.

My family.

How much longer can this class last?

I quickly breathed out and quickly breathed back in. Only her scent was in the room. My mouth filled with even more venom. All of my vampire instincts told me to take her, kill her, drink all of her blood.

My family.

The bell rung and I rushed out of the class without causing much of a scene.

My family. How could one girl cause this much pain? I went straight to my car. Breathing in the fresh air. Getting her scent out of my head. Trying to calm my vampire instincts. Trying not to go back and lure her out into the woods and kill her,

**May POV**

That was really weird. He just took off. Did I smell that horrible?

I sighed as I got up and went to my next class. Gym. Bleh. I'm really good at sports, but gym is watered down sports. Sucky players. So the game is not good. Except doge ball and kickball. For whatever reason everyone's sport skills triple when those games are played. Teenagers are so strange.

I talked to the gym teacher, and I was allowed to sit this class out, after I had him sign to stupid piece of paper. No uniforms. Thought they did. Oh well. I was tempted to bring my Guardian uniform or my assassin outfit for gym. Maybe a something really slutty. Nah. But I'll love to see their reactions to any of the outfits. I'll just go for a tank top and loose fitted pants.

I wanted to wear my usual kinds of clothing, but Charlie wanted me to wear something that covered my tattoos, to not scare people away. I wanted to wear a halter top and knee length shorts, and high heels. Right now I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a soft blue tank top over it. I was wearing 'combat' pants, most of it was covered anyway with my almost knee high boots. They were slightly high heeled; I mean they are, but not by much. They gave me a half inch of extra height.

I sighed. I took out my book. It was in Russian. I love the Russian language. Its so pretty to hear. Kinda like French, but it's not romantic, just pretty. Ignoring the sounds from the students yelling, I continued to read. Got a good dent into the book after the bell rung for the final time of the day. Didn't notice that the students were already ready. Wow. I really ignored them. Chuckling softly as I put my book into my messenger bag and headed to the administrative office. Stupid school. Stupid policies.

When I entered, Edward was standing there, talking to the elder lady, trying to change his schedule around. Was this about me? If it was douchebag. If it isn't, oh well not my business. Just like during lunch, I didn't get permission to sit with Rosalie or Jasper from them, so I didn't sit down with them. Edward thanked her and walked out, I moved out of the way for him.

With a sigh, I went up to the lady and handed her the paper. She asked him 'fill the air' questions as she did something on the computer. I answered her stupid questions, and left as soon as she was done with whatever. I walked to my new house. Not really sure if I consider it home or not. It has potential for me to consider it a home.

**Jasper's POV**

We returned home, and everyone was all over Edward. _Sucks to be the one looked after._ I thought not to be mean, but to be sincere.


	3. Hunted

**May**

Charlie and I have one thing in common right now; we both don't know how to cook. So we for dinner, we went out to a one of like three restaurants in this small town of forks, and we ate there. He, too, asked me 'fill the air' questions, and I answered as honestly as I could. Charlie seemed nice and not the hitting type.

"Were you ever married?" I asked.

"Yes, once. Divorced, now." Charlie looked down at his plate, looking very sad.

"That sucks." I didn't want to push it, if he wanted to talk about it he will.

The waitress comes over to me and takes my glass away and she quickly came back with a full glass of coke. This must because Charlie's the chief of police of Forks. Usually it's me who gets people to actually do their damn jobs. It feels a little nice to relinquish some power.

"Do you have any other allergies that I need to know about?"

"I was allergic to dogs, but I outgrew that."

"Really?"

"Yup. I did not like that allergy because everyone seemed to have a dog."

We both chuckled a little at that one.

"Is there anything you do for fun?"

"Music. Dance. Gaming. Travel. Hunting. You?"

"Fishing and watching sports. You don't seem the type to hunt or shoot."

I laughed loudly at that one. "I don't hunt with a gun. I do bow and arrows."

"How good is your aim?"

"Perfect."

"Have you ever shot a gun?"

"Yes, I have. I still don't like guns, but I know how to use one and aim perfectly with a gun too."

"Why is that?"

"Is what?"

"How is it that you don't like guns but you know how to use one?"

"Self defense. Living on the streets, majority of people have guns and guns go faster than an arrow, so I learned how to shoot. Well actually, I asked someone to teach me how to work a gun."

"Do you have one?"

"No, but my friends do. If need be, I'll use there's." Charlie was looking at me strange; a large portion of it was confusion. "I sometimes crashed at their place whenever I needed a shower. So if we were ever going to be robbed, I would use their guns if need be."

"Other than guns and bows and arrows, do you know anything else? For self defense, I mean."

My face lit up. "Of course, I know a bunch of martial arts and fighting styles. I also know body control, thanks for all of the styles of dancing I know, figure skating, and gymnastics. I also know sports; they helped with strength and quick thinking in a fight. Boxing, kick boxing, and wrestling helped with that. Football, ice hockey, soccer, and baseball helped with strength, speed, and endurance. Well, actually, everything helped with that, but they mostly focused on that."

"So you're really physically fit." He seemed really worried about something.

"Yeah. What is wrong?"

"A lot of things."

"Talk to me about it, please."

He breathed in and out very deeply. Concern was on his face. "One, I'm worried you might go seeking a fight. Two, I'm worried you might run away. Three, why aren't you doing any of those things right now. Four, I can't think of anything at the moment."

"One, I do like to fight, but I would not go seeking out one. The only way I'll be in a fight is if someone attacks me first or I'm defending someone else. Two, why would I run away? Yeah, it's a little boring here, but I need the peace and quiet right now. I also have no intention to run away or leave, even though it is boring here, I live it here. Three, because the one place with a dance studio is a school, and it's all for little kids. The high school sports teams sucks and there is no town sports teams for me to join."

"Won't you lose your strength and endurance?"

"And that brings up what I wanted to ask."

"Which is what?"

"Is it alright if I go running in the morning? I get up around four thirty in the morning and come back around six thirty, and get ready for the day."

"You can run for two hours?"

"Yeah, but I do other things while I'm running, like pull ups."

"Sure, I guess. Leave me a new note that you headed out and I wanna see you come home."

"Alright, that seems very reasonable."

He smiled, looking very relieved. "So what colleges are looking at to go to?"

I shrugged. "Community college, maybe, then transfer to a university. I'm thinking Julliard for dance or vocals, or Harvard. Maybe go into psychology or medicine. I'm not really sure, the sky's the limit. I can be anything really. I just haven't made up my mind."

"That's a good thinking. But I'm not sure about the Ivy League schools as a goal. Seems a little too high."

I shrugged. "If I get rejected, its whatever. There are hundreds of other schools to go to."

"You're really positive. Well about education, anyway."

I shrugged again. I picked at my crappy salad, mostly at nibbled at the lettuce. "May I go grocery shopping tomorrow after school. There are certain foods I like eat daily. No cooking necessary."

"Sure. What kinda foods?"

I resisted the impulse to shrug. "Apples, mostly."

"You like apples?"

"Yes. I gotten two today at lunch, but some bitch stole one of them and ate it without my permission."

"Hmm, do you know her name?"

"It was a guy. And no. but he is in two, maybe three of my classes, I think."

"You called him a bitch, didn't you mean asshole."

"Nope, I meant bitch. Do you not want me to swear if front of you?" I asked, seeing his concerned look. There was also confusion mixed with that concern.

"Don't make a habit out of it. Do it when you pissed about something, that's about it." He stuck out his tongue, becoming relaxed around me.

I smiled widely to his response.

"It's nice to know you will defend someone if need be."

"Why is it nice?" I asked, confused.

"Because it means you are not very selfish."

"I am very selfish."

**Charlie**

Her statement confused me to no end. How can she be selfish? Even though I barely knew her, May did rub off as someone who would take a bullet for anyone rather she liked them or not; so I respected her by not bringing up the 'why.'

May picked at her salad; her expression looked like she was about to murder someone, or her salad at least.

"What's going through your mind?" I asked

"How can this salad taste like dirt?"

"Really?" I asked, not sure rather she was serious or not.

"Yes." She put her fork down and leaned back against the chair, looking up to the ceiling.

"You want something else?"

May looked at me, as her expression softened with a small smile. "Thanks, but no. I am fine."

**Jasper**

For once since I joined the Cullen's with Alice, I was able to not control my thoughts. Edwards was gone, up in Alaska. I was thinking about May and how her touch affected me. Warm. Alive. For whatever reason, acceptance. When we shook hands, I felt that I could tell her anything and she would accept it without any prejudice. An open hear. An open mind. Warmth. Friendly. She had grace, both in words and in body. Charismatic. May had the whole room convinced, or nearly convinced, that the Holocaust was a good thing. Passionate. Warm. The warmth really got me hooked. How could Edward not tolerate her scent, whereas I could? I, actually, relished in her scent. Not to drink her blood, but to use her more like a candle.

Alice came into my offce with a bounce in her steps. She either got some 'fashionable' dress or she wants sex. Either way, she was interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Jazzy!" She said sounding and feeling delighted and happy. I hate that nickname. My name was Jasper.

"Hey, Alice." I smiled back as she climbed onto my lap, and sat down on my with her legs apart.

I felt the lust in her. She wants sex. I gave it to her.

**May**

I shot an arrow at the squirrel that was skittering up a tree. My stomach made a foreign growling sound. I knew it was of hunger. It was strange for me. At first, the growling confused me; I was both anorexic and bulimic, got better, but my stomach never could hold a lot and being what I am, I got full quickly. I can last a while on the smallest thing. I can have a small apple last me a week, if I really wanted to. But I guess my stomach is getting use to food in it. So to make up for my pathetic meals for the past three days, I was hunting. At night. Charlie did not know that I was out. I snuck out when he fell asleep.

I went up to the squirrel and thanked it for its sacrifice. I also said he's lost life would not be a waste for me.

I could not cook in a kitchen, but over an open fire, absolutely. I skinned the squirrel after the arrow out and cleaned the meat. I started a fire; cooking the squirrel over the fire. While the squirrel was cooking, I washed the clean the skin thoroughly and put it on a rock to dry.

With a sigh, I checked the squirrel, it was almost done. When I stood completely up, I felt it! I looked around, my senses on high alert, trying to find the being that was going to strike out against me. I growled deeply, trying to ward off any approaching predators aiming to kill me. Then the being went away, just as quickly as he or she came. I sighed in relief. I did not want to fight right now.

The squirrel began to burn, so I took it off the fire, with a long sigh; again.

I felt the predator again. It was the same one, but more intense this time. How was that? Closer? I put the burnt squirrel on a rock, grabbed my bow and sheathe of arrows; putting the sheath of arrows around my torso. I took an arrow out, as I started to hoist the arrow and bow, I backed up to the edge fo the river, my bare fear an inch into the water. I growled deeply again. The predator was coming closer. What was this being? As this being was coming closer, I realized something, it was the same as before, but he or she masked themselves. How?

Then the being attacked.

**Edward**

I never hunted so much as much as I have this week. Cramming animal blood down my throat, like teenage humans do before exams. I wanted to be with my family, but I need to handle _that girl._ Her scent was driving me insane. Her scent haunting my thoughts, everything seemed fainted compared to her intense scent. It was taking over my lungs, filling them. It hurt. It physically hurt. I wanted to know what she tasted like. Would her taste be the same as her scent?

I've been up here for a week. I'm returning tomorrow, to continue school, with my family. I missed them dearly, even Alice and her shopaholic habits.

A smile crossed my lips thinking about Alice; I felt sorry for Jasper for having to put up with Alice's very _interesting_ habits. How does he do it?

I mentally shrugged.

'Edward, where are you?' Tanya thought in a flirty ton of voice. I remained still; I did not want to talk to her. Tanya's thoughts were very sexual, very dirty.

**May**

School was difficult last week. What the fuck was up with Edward? I did not believe the bull shit explanation that his aunt was ill and he went to her aid. Ha! I can come up with a better excuse than that. Whatever. Everyone else believed it.

My first class was good; I was sitting by Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. They were all very interesting. Jasper likes history the most, Rosalie likes cars, and Emmet likes video games and sports. Anyway . . .

I do not like Monday's. They always seem so very slow to me. Anyway . . .

My first class, debate. This week was for Julius Caesar, good, yay or nay. I choose nay. Jasper chooses nay as well. I liked him, he was easy to talk to and he could hold his own in a very intense conversation, which I liked. Rosalie could hold her own, just so long as it was about cars. Other than that she easily grew bored and move to something else.

Just like last week Jasper and I went up first, even though we agreed on the 'nay', I went and did 'yay' anyway. It was fun. He made some very interesting points. I could listen to him speak for hours.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ;3**


End file.
